United Kingdom: Conoce Nuestra Historia
United Kingdom: Conoce Nuestra Historia es la segunda película de la serie United Kingdom: A La Reconquista. Sinopsis Rathing,Gatikeng,Marcelicus,Crono y Taichi aburridos juegan a contar su pasado y cada uno conoce lo que le ocurrió a cada uno años atrás... Trama Historia de Rathing 10: En un campo de maiz Gregg:'Bueno termine de recoger maiz suficiente para varias semanas '''Ahishama:'Amor a comer!!! En la casa 'Gregg:'Mmmmmm...q rico 'Ahishama:'Sabia q mi sopa te gustaria 'Gregg:'Y los chicos?? 'Ahishama:'Estan trabajando en el taller 'Gregg:'Ok 1 hora mas tarde... 'Gregg:'Muy rico 'Ahishama:'Grax 'Gregg:'Ahora a seguir trabajando Va al campo 'Gregg:'Comencemos De pronto escucha a alguien llorando 'Gregg:'Que es ese ruido?? Se acerca y ve una canasta con un bebe '''Gregg:??? En la casa Gregg:'Ahishama mira lo q encontre!!! '''Ahishama:'De donde lo sacaste?? 'Gregg:'Lo encontre en el campo de maiz 'Ahishama:'Debieron abandonarlo 'Gregg:'Que haremos con el??? 'Ahishama:'Tendremos que cuidarlo 'Gregg:'Si pobrecito 9 años mas tarde... 'Gregg:'Muy bien Rathing 'Rathing:'Grax papa 'Gregg:'Ayudame a ir a casa 'Rathing:'Si claro Le da su baston y se dirigen a casa 'Ahishama:'Como estan mis hombres?? 'Rathing:'Muy bien mama 'Ahishama:'Quieren comer algo?? 'Rathing:'No me ire a dormir 'Gregg:'Ok Va a su cuarto y se acuesta '''Rathing:*Suspiro* Se duerme,de repente escucha una discusion en la cocina Rathing:'Que esta pasando?? Abre un poco la puerta y escucha '''Gregg:'Eres una desonra para la familia 'Pluk:'No permitire que me humillen de esta manera 'Ahishama:'Que haces?? 'Pluk:'Algo que debi hacer hace tiempo!! Cierra la puerta 'Rathing:'Oh no 'Pluk:'Rathing!!! Abre la ventana y se escapa 'Pluk:'No escaparas!!! Lo sigue en el campo de maiz 'Pluk:'Ven aqui!!! Rathing sale y escucha el grito de Pluk 'Rathing:'Que le ocurre?? Ve que esta por caerse en un pozo profundo 'Pluk:'Rathing ayudame!!!! 'Rathing:'Pagaras por lo que hiciste Se va corriendo 'Pluk:'Nooooooooooooooooo!!!! Cae en el pozo,luego en el bosque 'Rathing:'Esto es una pesadilla Empieza a llorar,a la mañana siguiente 'Rathing:'Sera mejor seguir adelante Camina y escucha disparos 'Rathing:'Personas!!! Avanza y ve a varios cazadores 'Rathing:'Oigan Levanta los brazos y lanza rayos de luz destryendo sus autos 'Cazador 1:'Que fue eso?? 'Rathing:'Que acabo de hacer?? 'Cazador 2:'Fue ese niño,atrapenlo!!! Van tras el y Rathing corre 'Cazador 3:'Ya estamos cerca Rathing se resvala y lo atrapan 'Cazador 4:'No se que seas pero pagaras por nuestros autos 'Rathing:'Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Lanza un anillo de luz y caen los cazadores 'Rathing:'Tengo que salir de aqui Llega a la cuidad 'Rathing:'Donde estoy?? De repente empieza a llover 'Rathing:'Sera mejor q busque refugio Se cubre con varias cajas 'Rathing:'Odio mi vida Escucha q alguien se acerca 'Rathing:'Ay no Es un vagabundo 'Vagabundo 1:'Oye chico que haces aqui ve a tu casa??? 'Rathing:'No tengo casa 'Vagabundo 1:'Me apena mucho pero no puedes quedarte aqui,ven conmigo 'Rathing:'Ok Lo lleva a un edificio abandonado 'Rathing:'Que es este lugar?? 'Vagabundo 1:'Este es nuestro hogar 'Rathing:'Esta lindo 'Vagabundo 1:'Y aqui estan mis amigos 'Vagabundo 2:'Quien es el chico?? 'Rathing:'Me llamo Rathing 'Vagabundo 1:'Lo encontre en la calle y lo traje aqui 'Vagabundo 2:'Ok sientete en casa 'Vagabunda 3:'No es mucho pero... 'Rathing:'No importa 2 años mas tarde... 'Vagabundo 1:'Guau si que nos has sorprendido 'Rathing:'Grax amigos 'Vagabunda 3:'Esta remodelacion esta muy buena 'Vagabundo 2:'Lo has hecho tu solo?? 'Rathing:'Si 'Vagabundo 1:'Y como lo hiciste tan rapido?? 'Rathing:'Me di cuenta aunque no lo crean que tengo poderes 'Vagabunda 3:'En serio?? 'Rathing:'Si les mostrare Lanza un rayo en la pared y lo destruye 'Vagabundo 2:'Imprecionante 'Rathing:'No estan asustados?? 'Vagabundo 1:'Claro que no eres como una luz 'Rathing:'Grax 'Vagabunda 3:'Ya es tarde sera mejor irnos a dormir 'Rathing:'Ok nos vemos mañana Se pronto se despiera y ve el edificio en llamas 'Rathing:'Amigos!!!,amigos!!! Se levanta 'Rathing:'Tengo que salir de aqui Abre la ventana y sale volando 'Rathing:'Nooooooooooooooooooooooo...!!!!!!! Luego en un callejon,alguien lo despierta 'Rathing:'Eh... 'Manny:'Oye chico que haces en un callejon?? 'Rathing:'No tengo hogar señor 'Manny:'No te preocupes te llevare a un lugar 'Rathing:'No puedo no soy un chico normal 'Manny:'Y porque?? 'Rathing:'Tengo poderes 'Manny:'Poderes?? 'Rathing:'Si Lanza varios rayos de luz y destruye los contenedores de basura 'Manny:'Guau 'Rathing:'Soy un fenomeno 'Manny:'No sos un fenomeno,eso es un don 'Rathing:'Un don?? 'Manny:'Si pero no te preocupes yo y mi esposa te ayudaremos a que ese don lo sepas usar para el bien 'Rathing:'En serio?? 'Manny:'Si y te hare una persona de bien Se van a la iglesia...4 años mas tarde 'Manny:'Ya hermano mio estas listo para que salves al mundo 'Rathing:'Si gracias por todo 'Manny:'Y toma este regalo 'Rathing:'Anteojos?? 'Manny:'Son mas que unos anteojos 'Rathing:'Genial muchas gracias 'Manny:'Y crees que podras tu solo?? 'Rathing:'No lo creo son muchos los peligros 'Manny:'Y entonces que haras?? Se pone los anteojos 'Rathing:'Buscare a los mejores guerreros y hare un equipo 'Manny:'Crees encontrar a los necesarios?? 'Rathing:'Si comienza mi operacion UK,nos veremos 'Manny:'Hasta pronto Historia de Gatikeng 12: Gatikeng: bueno (suspira)comenzare , naci el 16 de junio en Argentina bajo el nombre de Lidiana Octavia Sparckle Rathing: pfff Octavia? jeje Gatikeng: se pronuncia "Octeivia" bueno seguire , me apodaron Gati por que naci con los ojos cerrados , con el cabello y la piel blancos , mis ojos tardaron dos semanas en abrirse y eran de color celeste al cumplir un año de edad mi cabello y piel al igual que mis ojos fueron adquiriendo coloracion yo vivia con mis padres Andrew y Elenore y con mis dos hermanos mayores Ethan y Chris , no pasaba mucho tiempo con otras niñas ya que me gustaba jugar mas con mis hermanos , mis padres trabajan mucho y rara vez los veia Taichi: y por que decidiste irte.... Gatikeng: a eso voy bueno una de las razones por las que me marche es que cuando jugabamos con mis hermanos en casa , sacamos del armario la escopeta de mi papa, Ethan tomo el arma para disparar a algo y probar su potencia entonces Chris se interpuso , trataba de quitarle las manos a Ethan , el cañon de la escopeta estaba sobre el ojo izquierdo de Chris , y paso , Ethan jalo el gatillo y mato a Chris de un disparo , yo simplemente me habia quedado pasmada ya no podria sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza , meses mas tarde Ethan se suicido y me llevaron a un psiquiatrico , donde comenze a oir voces en mi cabeza , cuando cumpli 8 años mis padres murieron en un tiroteo , tiempo mas tarde, los plomeros me encontraron y me reclutaron , me enseñaron a perfeccionar mis habilidades con las armas de fuego , recibi entrenamiento en la academia de plomeros pero no quice graduarme como uno mas tarde como una ultima medida contra el misterioso me implantaron una bomba atomica al corazon si mi corazon se detiene la bomba estalla Marcelicus: y que tan grande es la explocion Gatikeng: recuerdas la explocion de hiroshima en japon que te mostre en un video? Marcelicus: si Gatikeng: pues asi (todos se alejan de Gati) Gatikeng: aunque no detonara ahora ¬¬ Historia de Marcelicus 10 '''Marce: '''imprecionante '''Rathing: '''y que hay de ti? '''Marce: '''con que? '''Taichi: '''tenemos curiosidad de como se originó esa cicatriz... '''Marce: '''hmmm...bien ¬¬ *lanza una bola de fuego y se enciende una fogata* pero no es bonita... yo solia vivir con mi Tio, su nombre era Worth el fue quien me enceñó a como controlar el fuego thumb|398px '''Gati: '''espera, como le hiso para enseñarte fuego control? '''Marce: '''nací con esa habilidad, no soy un Saiyajin normal...en resumen son algo asi como un mestiz... '''Taichi: '''como que mestizo? '''Marce: '''fui maldito con un sello cuando nací, "El sello de Jigoku" en otras palabras...El sallo del infierno, a la victima se le otorga la abilidad del control de 1 elemento, en este caso es el fuego, pero también hay otros elementos, por ejemplo hay algunas que son capases de controlar el clima y los truenos, y otras capases de controlar el viento y las lluvias '''Rathing: '''no es cierto... '''Marce: '''bien, no me creas *se desabotona la camisa y les muestra un sello en forma de una mano en su pecho* pero esto si es real '''Gati: :Q Rathig: '''ok, eso si es feo... .__. '''Crononauta: '''pero aun no nos dice como fue que tienes esa cicatriz '''Marce: 'bien...' *hace fuego control y lo malea para que obtenga la forma de una persona* '''esto ocurrió hace unos años... ese día mi Tio me enseñaba tecnicas nuevas, luego de un rato fue a buscar proviciones a la montaña...hasta que "el" llegó... Rathing: quien? Gati: Lord Deaths... Todos: ... Gati: que? el ya me lo contó... Crononauta: he leido su historia, pero se dice que desapareció sin razón en un planeta lejano Marce: *abre una soda* lo se, por que yo lo maté *bebe la soda* Cranonauta,Rathing y Taichi: f-fuiste tu? .___. Marce: fue cuando el me atacó, peleamos un momento...no pude esquivar uno de sus ataques y e hiso la cicatriz, mi Tio llegó, tragicamente Deaths se dio cuenta y... Taichi: que paso? Marce: Deaths atravesó el pecho de mi Tio y arrancó su corazón,luego lo hiso explotar...frente a mis ojos Rathing: oh Marce: *aprieta la lata hasta romperla* no pude soportar tanta ira, mi pelo y mi cola se tornaron de color dorado, abia llegado al Super Saiyjin...y para restaurar el honor de mi Tio asesiné a Deaths con sus propias puas...aun recuerdo lo que me dijo... En construcción... Historia de Crononauta '''Narrador (Crononauta1): Bien, esta es la historia de Crononauta: En una base del futuro, los Rebeldes atacan Ben 10.000: Abuelo necesitamos ayuda, Los Rebeldes nos atacan y si siguen así nos vencerán. Max: ¿Aun falta que tu Biomnitrix termine de cargar? Ben: Si, aun falta mucho. Kenneth: Por fin, ya llegué. Ben: Lo siento pero ya es muy tarde. Kenneth: *Furioso* Maldición solo si hubiera podido llegar a tiempo.... por favor se que puede cambiar esto, déjenme ayudarles. Max: Ben, Kenneth tiene razón debes dejar que nos ayude ya es un adolescente. Ben: Esta bien. ¿Pero cómo? Kenneth: Un momento plis. *Se va* Luego de un largo, largo tiempo. Kenneth: Ya estoy listo. Ben: Que es eso? Max: Que te pusiste. Kenneth: Es el súper traje que diseño el bisabuelo. PD: Esta historia es un poco parecida a la de Un viaje demasiado tarde, aunque le agregue un poco mas de diálogos Historia de Taichi En construcción... Héroes *Rathing 10 *Gatikeng 12 *Marcelicus 10 *Crononauta *Taichi Villanos * * * * * Secundarios * * * * Estreno *Esta película comenzara el 18 de diciembre Categoría:Películas Categoría:Contenido de United Kingdom Categoría:Creaciones de Man of Action Fanon Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios Especiales de United Kingdom Categoría:Películas de United Kingdom